Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimode optical fiber (hereinafter referred to as MMF: MultiMode optical Fiber).
Related Background Art
The known transmission systems to which the existing MMFs are applied include transmission systems mainly using an 850-nm VCSEL (Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser) as a light source. The A1a.2 (OM3) and A1a.3 (OM4) silica-based MMFs are defined in the below-described International Standards. Specifically, for these silica-based MMFs, a value of transmission bandwidth in the 850-nm transmission wavelength band is defined as a standard and this value of OFL bandwidth is a major parameter to determine transmission characteristics of the MMFs.
Furthermore, active research has been conducted on speed-up of the transmission systems constructed by the combination of MMF with VCSEL as a light source as described above. As light sources that can operate faster than the 850-nm VCSEL, for example, Mutig, “High Speed VCSELs for Optical Interconnects,” Springer, 2011 (First Literature) introduces the 980-nm VCSEL and, for example, Heroux and S. Nakagawa, “Low Power Computer Interconnect with 1060 nm VCSEL,” IPRSN (Integrated Photonics Research, Silics and Nanophotonics) conference paper 2012-IM3A.2 (Second Literature) introduces the 1060-nm VCSEL. It is considered, therefore, that, as future light sources of the transmission systems needed to implement faster transmission in communication in data centers, the 850-nm VCSEL will be replaced by the 980-nm VCSEL or the 1060-nm VCSEL.
In addition, for example, Hai-Feng Liu, “Integrated Silicon Photonics Links for High Bandwidth Data Transportation,” Proc. OFC-2013 paper Th1D.1 2014 (Third Literature) also reports the research on interconnections in data centers by combination of the MMF with a silicon photonics light source that oscillates near the wavelength of 1300 nm.